


Hearts of Iron

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Fingering, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Service Submission, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrator, dom!gwen, past abusive relationship, past dub-con, sub!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you regrow home in hearts of iron”. Non-powered, future fic(they’ve just graduated from college), BDSM AU where Peter and Gwen were friendly in high school but never dated. After Aunt may dies in his senior year of college sub!Peter is paired with a selfish/abusive Dom. Captain Stacy finds out and takes him away but he has nowhere to go so dom!Gwen agrees to take him in. Lots of H/C, peter!whump and eventual porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Won't Be No Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> self betad. will update tags when eventual sexytimes occur. Title from Hearts of Iron by Handsome Furs. Chapter title from Runaway by The National

Gwen Stacey wasn’t a prima donna when it came to her sleep. She didn’t complain about having to get up early to go to work, didn’t spend the entire day just dreaming of getting back to bed. Being one of Stark Industries’ newest, fresh-out-of-college employees, in the biofuel division didn’t leave a lot of room for grumbling or dragging her feet.

But even she objected to being woken up unexpectedly at three in the morning by a series of loud knocks on her door. Well, she thought half coherently as she rolled out of bed and fumbled for a light, at least she probably wouldn’t be needing her taser; robbers tended not to take the time for pleasantries like knocking. She finally managed to switch a light on, stumbled down the hallway to the front door and opened it.

“What the hell do you—Dad?!?” she said. Her father stood in the hallway of her apartment building looking like he had had a long night. But he wasn’t alone. A young man stood behind him, as though he were using Captain Stacy as a shield. Gwen couldn’t make out his face in the dim hallway light.

“Hey honey. I’m sorry to wake you.” He said as she ushered him and his mysterious companion inside. The stranger stayed near the door, hidden in the shadows while Gwen and her father went into the living room. “But I need a favor.”

“At 3am?” she asked incredulously, “And who’s he?”

“He’s…the favor. Listen, I was on duty tonight and we got a domestic violence call from a place a few blocks north. Normally I would leave that to my flying monkeys but we’ve gotten calls about this address from neighbors before suggesting…well suggesting that his dom” he jerked a thumb towards the figure still hovering in the doorway, “might have been abusing her power. And if there was an abusive dom lurking around I wanted to get them off the streets and try and press charges. So I tagged along. When we found him his dom had had too much to drink and she had started getting violent. Luckily we busted in before anything could happen but… the neighbors were definitely right. I mean he cowered in fear of her. The paramedics had to hold him down to keep him from hurting himself after the dom accused him of being the one who’d calling the police.”

Gwen’s heart softened and she turned sad eyes towards the stranger.

“But why did you bring him here?”

“He said he had no family, no one else to take him in, he’d been dependent on his dom. And you know how hard it is out there for an uncollared sub without any family to rely one. I didn’t want to risk handing him over to the city beaurocrats to get assigned another dom after what he’d been through.” Captain Stacy shrugged, “Your place was close. And besides, when he heard who I was, he said he knew you.”

“What?” Gwen breathed. 

She took a few cautious steps towards the stranger. His head was tilted down in a posture of pure exhaustion, his chin touching his chest. Gwen reached out hesitantly and tilted his chin up with a light touch to see his face. She gasped.

“Peter?!? Peter Parker?”

She and Peter had been friends in high school. Not extremely close, but he had been a nice kid. Smart too, nerdy and shy but always with a ready smile, at least for her. She had sometimes thought that, maybe, if something had happened differently they might have been more than friends but…nothing had been different. They’d gone off to separate universities and she hadn’t seen him since. Gwen had heard that his Aunt had died about a year ago but that was the last time she had heard anything about him. 

She almost couldn’t believe that she was seeing him now. It was obviously him(there was no mistaking those big brown eyes) but he looked so different. He looked sad and scared. More than anything he looked tired. Gwen felt a sick feeling settle in the pit of her stomach, like she’s tried to swallow a rock. This was the same kid she had known only four or five years ago, standing in front of her looking wrecked and ruined. And that it had happened to Peter of all people: he never would have hurt a fly. The idea that a dom could have hurt him in that way, could have abused their power over him so completely—-

Peter said nothing as she looked him over. When she tried to move closer to him, to comfort him, he pulled back like a cornered animal. Gwen stepped away slowly and turned back to her father. 

“Can you take him in Gwen? Just for tonight. I’ll run some background checks tomorrow and try and dig up a relative. I wouldn’t do this if he wasn’t in such a bad state. I think he needs a familiar face.”

Gwen looked back at Peter who seemed to have collapsed in on himself, trying to be as small as possible. She nodded.

“Of course.” She said.

“Thank you honey. Now I hate to dine and dash, as it were, but I have to go. Crime doesn’t sleep. But you should, and so should he.”

Captain Stacy kissed Gwen on the cheek and patted Peter gently on the arm on his way out. 

And then it was just Peter and Gwen. 

“I would say it’s good to see you again but under the circumstances…..I’m so sorry Peter.” Even to her own ears Gwen knew it wasn’t enough, but she had to say something. Peter simply nodded. For a moment they stood in silence, both of them at a loss, until Gwen perked up slightly and said.

“Tea.”

Peter lifted his head and seemed confused at her monosyllabic pronouncement. Gwen motioned for him to come further into her apartment as she padded over to the kitchen that was attatched to the living/dining room.

“My mom always swears by tea. And not just in an old wives tale type of way. She’s a doctor and she says hot sugary drinks help with shock.” Gwen explained, more to fill the silence than anything else.

As she put the water on to boil Peter stood in the middle of the room looking lost. She noticed that he had a backpack slung over his shoulders but nothing else. He shifted back on forth on his feet.

“Take a seat.” She said.

It was the wrong thing. Peter jumped to attention as though he had been chastised and scrambled to sit down on her couch, a look of pure panic in his eyes. Gwen winced. If she had had any doubts about what he father had told her about Peter’s situation before(which she hadn’t) that look in his eyes would have confirmed everything.

“No I meant…if you wanted to.”

“Sorry.” Peter mumbled. It was the first thing she’d heard him say all night. His voice was low and soft, with none of the teasing sarcasm it had often held when she knew him in high school.

“Don’t be. It was my bad.”

Once the water had boiled Gwen poured two cups of tea and brought them over to where Peter was perched on the edge of his seat with his arms curled protectively around his bag. When she held out a mug to him he dropped the bag gently on the floor and took it from her.

“Chamomile with a drop of honey.” Gwen told him, “Wouldn’t want to keep you up. You look exhausted.”

Peter nodded. He drank his tea down in two gulps and handed the mug back to Gwen, who raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

“Uh…I have a spare room,” she began, “But it hasn’t been used in a long time, I should probably clean it up. And come to think of it I’m not sure where the sheets are for the bed—-“

“The couch is fine.” Peter interjected before flinching at interrupting her.

“Ok.” Gwen said, “I promise I’ll make up the other bed for you tomorrow.” She pointed to the afghan draped in the back of the couch, “If that isn’t enough for you there should be another one in the hall closet. I’ll get you a pillow.”

Gwen went into her bedroom and grabbed the pillow form the side she didn’t sleep on. When she came back into the living she saw Peter had fallen asleep still sitting up, his head lolling to one side. A sad smile flickered across her face. She thought about trying to get him out of some of his clothes so he would be more comfortable, but she figured he really needed the sleep. She didn’t want to wake him. She put the pillow down on one side of the couch and maneuvered him so he was lying on it with his feet up. She draped the afghan over him and turned out the lights. Before she left she dropped a kiss on his forehead, wishing that something so simple could heal all his wounds.

Before she went back to bed she booted up her laptop and wrote a quick email to her boss saying that she wouldn’t be in tomorrow because of a family emergency. She could come up with a better lie later, although she didn’t think her boss would care: she was an exemplary employee and hadn’t used any of her vacation days yet this year. 

Eventually she turned off her light and tried to sleep, but she tossed and turned, thinking of the too-skinny body that had been dropped on her doorstep and haunted by a pair of wounded brown eyes staring back at her.


	2. Whatever Hurts You Through the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Whatever Hurts You Through the Night by Glasvegas. self betad.

Gwen was used to waking up early for work, so the next morning she was up at seven a.m. even though she had turned off her alarm clock. But knowing that she had the day off meant she didn’t have to rush to get ready. Consequently she took a nice long shower, something she hadn’t indulged in in a while. She closed her eyes and felt the warm spray wash over her soothing her tense muscles. She day dreamed for a while, enjoying herself, before she remembered that she should save some hot water for Peter.

She took her time toweling off and drying her hair. Knowing that she wouldn’t be going anywhere special today she slipped into a comfortable pair of jeans and a blue tank top. She stepped quietly into the living room and approached the couch. Her eyebrows shot up.

Somehow during the night Peter had managed to curl himself up so tightly that he only took up less than half the sofa which was quite a feat considering that he was pretty tall and gangly. But despite his uncomfortable position he was dead asleep so she crept into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She poured herself a cup and drank it slowly, trying to decide whether to let Peter sleep a little longer or to get some food in him(both of which he clearly needed)

She set her mug down and went to kneel by the couch and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. When he didn’t respond right away she shook him lightly.

She really should have known better.

Peter jolted away with a gasp, throwing off his blankets and looking around, his eyes filled with confusion and panic. His looked around frantically before he said,

“What time is it?”

“Almost eight.” Gwen answered, stepping back to give him some room. His eyes widened at her answer and he hung his head in his hands.

“Oh god…” he gasped, his breath hitching in his throat.

“It’s ok, “ she said quietly, “I was just going to make some breakfast and wondered if you wanted some.” When he didn’t respond she decided talking would be the best option to try and put him at ease, “I could make pancakes or waffles, or we could just have cereal, although I probably only have that healthy junk. Oh! I could make crepes, I think I have some nutella floating around somewhere…”

When she looked back at Peter his blank stare told her he was feeling a little overwhelmed. She chuckled,

“Sorry. Look why don’t I make us something while you go take a shower? There’s a towel in there waiting for you.”

Peter nodded, seeming to relax after the bombardment of breakfast options.

He disappeared into the bathroom and Gwen fired up the stove. She mixed up a batch of crepes and got to work. Gwen had thought Peter would want to take his time washing off but she only had two crepes, filled with nutella, sitting on a plate, when she heard his footsteps coming back into the room. She looked up…

…and almost dropped the crepe she had been flipping. But a half naked Peter Parker with only a towel slung wrapped around his waist could throw off ones coordination. And goddamnit she should not be doing this, Peter was her guest and he’d been through shit and she shouldn’t have been ogling him. But it was hard not to let her eyes roam over the toned and lightly muscled expanse of his chest and the gorgeous curves of his biceps. He could look so gangly with his clothes on that it was a bit of a shock to see the delicate power in his limbs now. She turned her attention back to her current crepe before it burnt while Peter bent down to open his bag.

“Forgot to get some clothes.” He murmured. He pulled out two pairs of jeans and three or four plain t-shirts and sorted through them before picking out an outfit.

“Is that all you have?” Gwen asked, trying to sound casual and also trying to ignore the curve of Peter’s backside beneath the towel as he bent to put back the rest of his clothes.

“Yeah, basically. Left a few things back with—-but I don’t want them anymore.”

Gwen nodded and he returned to the bathroom to dress while she continued cooking. When he came back she had two plates with three crepes each and was slicing up some strawberries to put next to them. They sat down and after Gwen chirped a quick, “Dig in!” Peter began to devour his breakfast like he was afraid someone was going to take it away from him. Gwen was still savoring her second crepe by the time he had all but licked his plate clean(and that definitely wasn’t a good thought to follow after her recent inappropriate ogling.). He looked up at her sheepishly, licking some stray nutella from his thumb.

“They were really good.” Peter said with a slight smile. It wasn’t the open bright expression she remembered teasing out of him in high school. But it was a start.

“I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment to my cooking or a testament to how hungry you are.” She laughed, “Oh by the way, I took the day off, is there anyone I need to call for you?”

“Uh…no.”Peter said shaking his head, “I’m a freelance photographer. I work with the Daily Bugle a lot but they won’t miss me for a few days.”

“Glad to know all those debate club photos were worth something.” Gwen joked. She pushed her plate towards him, “Here, have my strawberries, you still look hungry.”

Peter grabbed his fork and began to pick at the fruit. Once he had swallowed a few mouthfuls he looked at her from underneath his lashes and said,

“Um, I wanted to thank you. For doing this, for letting me stay here. After—-everythingit was jut—-I don’t know what would have happened, if I hadn’t come here.”

Gwen put her fork down and reached a hand toward Peter, her fingertips just brushing his arm. 

“Look Peter…I’m sure you heard what my Dad told me about how he found you. And if he was right and you were with a Dom who abused her power over you—- there’s nothing I can say that will make that better, I know. But if you want to talk about it I’d listen. You don’t have to, I don’t want to pry—”

“No it’s ok.” Peter shifted in his seat and looked down at his empty plate, “The city assigned us to each other after my Aunt May died last year. They asked me if I wanted to be uncollared for a while, but…I was alone and I thought I needed it. And at the time I thought being handed over to the city would be worse.”

“What was her name?”

Peter took a deep breath before answering.

“Amy. We were very…intense. At least that’s what I thought it was at first. But soon I realized—-and she kept—-“Peter stumbled, unable to finish any of his thoughts, his eyes downcast

“Peter, I hate to ask this and you don’t have to answer but…my dad should know if it ever went beyond… if she ever—”

“I never said no.” Peter answered. She could see his eyes glistening and he swallowed heavily. 

She tried to speak but there was no way that she could voice all of the things that had begun to seethe inside her at his words. Not now when she and Peter hadn’t seen each other in so long, when the wounds were still so fresh.

They dropped the topic while Gwen finished her crepes. Peter picked at her leftover strawberries but he seemed to have lost his appetite and Gwen mentally slapped herself for bringing up his situation at breakfast. She had to learn to be careful around Peter. There were so many hidden triggers that she could have no idea about. It was like navigating a minefield. But this at least she could have avoided just by shutting her mouth. Yet she couldn’t. She needed to know how he had ended up this way needed there to be some reason. Because otherwise it meant that someone had been cruel to Peter for the sake of it, callously and without remorse. 

Eventually Gwen cleared the plates away and then was confronted with the question of what to do with the rest of the day.

She made her way to the hall closet, rifling through old knick knacks and a few extra towels. Suddenly she felt someone next to her and when she turned around she jerked in surprise.

“Peter!”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. What are you doing?”

“Trying to find the sheets for the spare bed, Could you check on that top shelf for me? I thought I felt something at the back but I couldn’t reach it.”

Peter stretched up and pulled down a handful of plain white sheets.

“My hero” Gwen smirked.

“Not a hero. Just tall.” Peter murmured and it was good to hear teasing lightness to his voice 

“Come one, Gangly.” Gwen said, “You can help.”

They retreated to the spare bedroom and after Gwen unfolded the barely used sheets and smoothed out the wrinkles she handed them to Peter, gently directing him as he made the bed. While they worked Gwen noticed that some of the tension seemed to melt from Peter’s body as she gave him directions, pointing out when a sheet didn’t lay quite flat, complimenting him on his hospital corners. She tucked that thought away for later. Things between them had felt so off kilter that the harmony between them as they finished the bed was soothing. There were a few odds and ends lying around the room that Gwen sorted through, directing Peter to put some of them in the hall closet and putting the rest in her bedroom herself.

“There you go.” She said, admiring her work from the doorway, “Ready and waiting for you when you need it.

“You’ve got a really nice place.” Peter said, gesturing to the spare room and the apartment at large.

“One of the benefits of working for Stark Industries.’ Gwen chuckled as they made their way back to the living room. She plopped down on the couch, “Aside from having an awesome earth-saving job, I get paid pretty well for someone just out of college.”

“I always knew you’d do great things Gwen Stacey.” Peter said as he perched on the arm of the sofa. 

“What about you Mr. freelancer? Can I see some of your work.”

“Yeah sure.” 

Peter rifled through his backpack and pulled out an expensive looking camera and a small laptop.

“Aunt May gave it to me for my birthday in junior year.”

Peter turned to his laptop and after booting it up began to cycle through some of his pictures. Some of them were journalistic: pictures of press conferences given by the mayor, car accidents, crime scenes. But others were more artistic, a picture of the sun setting over the Brooklyn bridge, a panorama view of the city all lit up at night.

“These are beautiful Peter.”

He blushed at her praise. They started talking about their respective jobs. Gwen told Peter more about working with bio fuels, how Dr. Banner usually dropped in to their lab once a week(he was a huge advocate for clean energy) and how she’d even seen Tony Stark himself around the building a few times. Peter told her about the trial and tribulations of being a freelancer and about a few close calls he’d had trying to get the perfect shot. It was the kind of conversation you were supposed to have with a friend you hadn’t seen since high school and it was nice even though they both knew something lurked beneath.

They ordered Chinese for lunch and after a hearty meal of eggrolls and General Tso’s chicken they settled down in front of the T.V. They cycled through the usual daytime garbage until they found a Pixar move marathon and since somehow Peter had never seen WALL-E they settled down to watch. Just like when he was sleeping Peter curled himself up, keeping to one side of the couch and Gwen made sure to give him room.

By the time they neared the end of the movie dark storm clouds had obscured the setting sun outside her apartment windows, but Gwen didn’t bother to turn a light on yet. Onscreen, EVE tried desperately to restore WALL-E’s memory after he had been broken. Gwen let out a moue of sympathy and Peter chuckled quietly under his breath.

“What?’ Gwen asked, turning to look at him, “It’s sad. He loves her but he can’t even remember her.” Peter shrugged.

“Maybe sometimes…it can be better to forget.”

Gwen looked at him again, his eyes focused purposefully on the T.V. and felt the impact of his words. She had been trying all day to think of things that she could do for him, trying to find out what he needed, what he wanted to make things better. Was that what he really wanted? To forget everything? Peter broke the silence by saying with a slight smirk on his face

“Besides they’re just robots.”

“Just.Robots?” Gwen said incredulously, even though she could tell he was teasing her, “Have you been paying attention at all?!? They are adorable!”

“They are pretty cute when they do their little shock-kiss thing.” Peter admitted.

Gwen laughed. 

Up was on next and since they had both seen it and agreed that there were not enough tissues in the house for a viewing, they ordered pizza and worked their way through it. Afterward Gwen did a little work on her laptop. Peter sat on the couch channel surfing but seemed unsettled and antsy. Eventually he stood and said he was going to bed. It was only 8:30 but Gwen didn’t comment; Peter probably needed his rest.

By ten Gwen herself was yawning so she shut down her laptop and turned off the lights. She got into her pajamas and was getting ready for bed when she heard the lightest of knocks on her door. She opened it and found Peter standing outside, his whole posture radiating embarrassment.

“Peter? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t wanna bother you,” Peter began.

“It’s fine really.”

“It’s just, I can’t sleep.”

“Oh. Ok. What can I do to help?”

Peter turned his head away and spoke to the corner of her doorframe.

“The bed’s…too big.”

“What?” Gwen asked

“When I was…with Amy, I just had a small room with a cot and I just, can’t sleep in that bed. Right now. I’m sorry but it’s just—“

Comprehension dawned on Gwen. Of course if he was used to certain things with his former dom, he wouldn’t be able to unlearn them overnight. She remembered how she had found him in the morning, curled up like he was trying to take up as a little space as possible. Of course the double bed in the guest room might seem intimidating. 

“It’s fine.” Gwen said, interrupting him, “Come in.”

Peter hesitated and then stepped inside.

“Lay down on the bed. I have an idea.” She said. Peter’s eyes flared with panic, “Oh no, not like that. Just something to help you sleep.”

As Peter obeyed she opened her closet, went into her toy box and pulled out a pair of simple black cuffs.

“Did she use bondage often?” Gwen asked. She didn’t want this to hurt more than it helped.

“Sometimes.” Peter answered quietly, laid out on the left side of the bed, “But usually with ropes. I’d always have burns afterward.”

“You didn’t like it?”

“I…no. I just didn’t like the way it felt.”

Gwen nodded. She climbed into bed and sat up against the headboard so that Peter’s head lay next to her hip. She held up the cuffs.

“Can I put these on?”

Peter nodded and Gwen secured them around his wrists. She put a hand around them too and turned out the light. Peter let out a deep sigh. Gwen stayed sitting as he closed his eyes and she let her other hand drop to his hair, stroking cautiously. His breathing slowed and his muscles went limp as he unconsciously nuzzled into the side of her hip. When Gwen saw that he was finally asleep she slipped quietly out of bed and went to lay down on the guest room. She left the door open, just in case Peter should need her in the night. She fell asleep thinking about the small steps she had seen him take today, and the even bigger ones that lay before him.


	3. Working On Erasing You(Just Don't Have the Proper Tools)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self betad. chapter title from My Backwards Walk by Frightened Rabbit

Peter jolted awake the next day and had to blink a few times before he could remember where he was. Gwen’s room was decorated in soothing blues, grays and the occasional burst of yellow. Peter looked around it as he fell onto his back, until finally his eyes fell on the clock on her bedside table. 10am. He had slept even later than yesterday and the realization sent a thrill both of fear and excitement through him.

He got up slowly and tried to stay in the shower as long as he could, but he kept getting the feeling of eyes on the back of his neck, watching him, chastising him for taking so long, for indulging himself. He turned the water off abruptly and toweled himself off. 

When he was finally dressed and dried he padded quietly into the kitchen where he found a note from Gwen on the fridge. Her handwriting was still long and devilishly sharp, which somehow suited her.

_Went into work. Hopefully gonna hear from my Dad today. Let you know when I get home @ 3. There’s a set of spare keys on the counter if you want to go out._

-G

Peter sighed and felt a churning in his stomach that had nothing to do with not having had any breakfast. He had been kind of dreading this.

He knew what Gwen’s father was going to say, knew there was no one else out there for him. Aunt May had been the last. Sure he had a few friends from college or work that would give him a couch to sleep on in a pinch, but right now he wasn’t just a friend who needed a place to crash. He was someone who was—-broken.

 

He nibbled nervously on his thumb nail, staring at the note until his stomach rumbled at him. Right. Food first. At least his empty belly was a problem he could solve. 

As he sat down to a simple bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice Peter remembered the taste of warm nutella on his tongue from yesterday morning and found himself missing Gwen. When he had seen Captain Stacey the night that the police had come he almost hadn’t believed his luck. Seeing Gwen that night had been like seeing the flame of a match flare up in the darkness. Since then, he had been running on the energy of her presence; without it he didn’t know what would have happened to him. The way she had treated him, given him an ear to listen to without pressuring him or shaming him…

For most of the past year he had gotten used to not having a say in anything, had learnt that his opinions didn’t matter. Subs don’t have a say. That had been what Amy said. And for the first few months of their relationship Peter had tried hard to believe her. He had never had a dom, it had been his first relationship, his first one that had meant anything anyway, so he had given himself to her unconditionally. He had trusted her. And it wasn’t until later that he had realized how wrong he was. Wasn’t until later that he realized that other couples had safe words; that other subs didn’t look forward with relief to the times during the day when they were separated from their doms. And yet even after that creeping realization he had stayed, because some misguided voice in his head had kept saying: it’s your fault, you must try harder. 

 

Peter sighed and pushed away his breakfast only partially finished. He sat on the couch for a while, trying to get some editing done but he found himself restless. Gwen’s apartment was beautiful but without her it felt too big, just the way the bed had last night.

Peter thought for a moment and then, before he could stop himself, crept back to Gwen’s room with his laptop. When he sat back against the headboard he let out a contented sky and felt his head clear. For some reason feeling nearer to Gwen allowed him to push all the clutter out of his mind and finally get some work done.

After he had tweaked a couple of his pictures, photoshopping little things here and there changing the color and the brightness, he paused and stretched, looking over at the other side of the bed. He remembered laying in bed last night with Gwen holding his hands around the cuffs. When she’d gently fastened the bindings on him a fission of electricity had shot through his tired body. He hadn’t felt anything like that in a long time. It had felt bright and fresh and new and somehow comforting at the same time. It was with the taste of it on his lips that he had finally managed to fall asleep. 

Maybe, a quiet hopeful voice in the back of his mind said, if he stayed near her, he could feel that again. He thought of the note on the fridge that had caused his stomach to drop.

What the hell was he going to do? 

Peter worked in fits for the rest of the day, his mind continually wandering, unable to settle. Late in the afternoon he left the security of Gwen’s bedroom and was pacing around the living room when he heard the front door opening. Peter sat down on the arm of the couch and braced himself.

She would help him. She had to.

“Oh hey Peter.” Gwen said when she stepped through the door, “I thought you might have gone out, must have been boring for you sitting in here all day. Luckily I managed to get off of work early—-”

“Did you talk to your dad?”

“Oh uh, ok, I was gonna wait but you want to talk about this now?” Gwen asked hesitantly.

“Yes. You talked to him?”

“Yeah.” Gwen sighed, coming to stand beside him where he was perched on the arm of the couch.

“And he told you there was no one.”

“…Yes. He tried, but he couldn’t find anyone else. He did tell me that your—-Amy got kicked out of her apartment because of the police investigation. He seemed pretty proud of that, and not only because he thought it might make you feel a little safer, not having her living so close. You knew he wouldn’t find anyone.” Gwen said, and it wasn’t a question. Peter nodded

“Yeah. Maybe if there had been…I wouldn’t have stayed so long.”

“Peter,…”

Gwen placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder, squeezing it gently and Peter crumbled. He grabbed on to her other arm and held it tight to his chest, pulling Gwen forward until his head rested near the crook of her neck.

“Peter,” Gwen began again as her other hand came to rest on the back of his neck.

“Let me stay with you.” Peter blurted out. And damnit he hadn’t meant to do that, had meant to come at it more subtly, he’d had an entire argument in his head on why this would work, and why Gwen should say yes. Gwen pulled back to look down at him.

“Peter, you can’t say that—- you want me to be your dom, after all you’ve been through?”

“Yes. You’re the only place I feel safe. I don’t want to go out on my own and be forced together with another dom, I can’t after what happened. But more than anything I don’t want to be haunted by what happened to me. I trust you.”

Gwen tilted his face up and looked him in the eyes, searching for something. He stared straight back at her, wiling her to understand how unstable he felt, how completely lost he would be if he was thrown out into the world on his own right now

“Ok.” 

“Ok?” Peter murmured. 

“I mean, I’ll do it. But I have some provisions. The first of which is that we sit the hell down or a second.”

They both plopped down on the couch and Gwen reached over to cover Peter’s clenched hands with one of her own.

“Ok, my second provision is this: I’ll be your dom, we’ll get all the official paperwork filled out. But—it’ll be in name only.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, “Why?”

“I think you know why.” Gwen said softly, “Just for a little while. Stay with me, but just as a roommate. For…a month let’s say. We’ll be dom and sub in name only, for a month.”

“And after a month?” Peter asked.

“After a month, we see how we feel, and act accordingly.” Gwen said, and there was an indefinable look in her eye as she leant over and kissed Peter on the forehead, “I just think we need to do this right.” 

And maybe it was because she’d said we, we need to do this right, but he rested his forehead against hers and let himself breathe for the first time that day.

——————————————————————

Two days later, Gwen placed a slim stack of papers between her and Peter as they sat down to dinner. Peter set down his forkful of spaghetti carbonara and glanced through them.

“There they are,” Gwen said sitting opposite him, “just sign on the dotted line and we’ll be dominant and submissive. At least officially.”

As she spoke, Peter noticed that she was clutching a small plastic bag in her lap.

‘What’s that?’ He asked, curious. 

Gwen’s gaze flickered down to her lap and she bit her lip.

“Just a little something I picked up after I went to city hall to get the papers. It’s only if you want it.”

She reached into the bag and produced a simple black leather collar. It was thin and unadorned and when she handed it over to him he could feel that the inside was lined with liquid soft silk. As he held it he felt his heart stutter in apprehension, but it was so different from anything Amy had ever given him, and Gwen was such a different person that he felt the apprehension quiet beneath a new sensation he couldn’t quite place. 

“I noticed you haven’t gone out at all in the last couple of days, I thought this might help. At the very least it would stave off any unwanted attention.”

Peter unhooked the clasp at the back and slipped the collar around his neck. He had to take a deep breath as it settled around his throat, but as he looked up to see Gwen’s gaze on him, his brief flare of panic subsided. The silk felt cool and calming against his skin.

“Thank you.” Peter murmured. He slid the papers over and began to sign them one by one.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Gwen said with a slightly bittersweet twist to her mouth, “You might live to regret it, even if you just stay my roommate.”

“I don’t think I will.”


	4. The Wanting Comes in Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self betad. I'm finally earning the rating ladies and gents! Finally the porn begins and probably won't end for a while!! Chatpter title is from the song of the same name by the Decemeberists  
> Also Ben and Jerry's Half Baked is a real flavor. I don't own that obviously but you should try some. It's awesome.

One month turned out to be exactly the amount of time that was just long enough to make one impatient, but just short enough that it seemed to fly by a little too quickly. The entire time, Gwen’s promise, that they would see what feelings arose and act on them accordingly, sat in the back of her mind patiently nibbling away at her thoughts.

It was easier to ignore during the day. After she had given him the collar Peter seemed to feel more comfortable leaving the apartment and he fell back into work more easily than she had thought he would. Gwen thought maybe he found it soothing, being out in the open air again, being able to focus on getting the best shot, being able to look at the world only through the lense of the camera rather than his own tired eyes. After a little while they settled into a comfortable rhythm that could have fooled both of them into thinking they were just roommates and old friends. Gwen was the first up and she would fix breakfast, always making a little extra for Peter(to which Peter always protested, saying that he could make his own food. “You’re doing me a favor by eating,” Gwen would reply with a smile, “You’re helping me fatten you up.”). They would both leave for work and when Gwen returned around dinner time Peter would already be home, sometimes with takeout or a simple meal he’d made himself. They would eat and chat about their days. Sometimes after they had cleared up Peter would show her some of the shots he had taken that day.

Once it got dark though this…thing that was between them became harder to ignore. Often they settled on the couch to watch T.V, always on opposite ends and she didn’t know if the distance between them was more for comfort or protection. During these quiet times it became harder to keep her gaze from flicking over to the collar around his neck. Is he wearing it because it’s convenient, or is he wearing it because it’s yours? A small voice inside her asked. Sometimes her fingers itched to run over the smooth leather, to insinuate a finger between the collar and the delicate skin of his neck, and tug, just a little bit so he would look at her.

Finally, two days before the month would have been over, they sat in their usual spots with a pint of Ben and Jerry’s Half Baked between them. Peter had just eaten his first spoonful and made an “mmmmmm” sound.

“I told you right!” Gwen said.

“Cookie dough and brownie batter, how could that not be good?” Peter joked. 

They both reached out for another scoop and ended up brushing their hands against each other.

“Oh, sorry…” Peter murmured, “uh…you’ve got a little---on your thumb.”

Gwen didn’t realize what he meant until he ran his finger along her thumb and came away with a blob of melted ice cream. He lifted the finger up and flicked his tongue out over it before sucking it into his mouth briefly. 

When he finished his eyes flicked up to hers, searching for her reaction (and since her reaction was an embarrassing amount of unadulterated lust she really hoped it didn’t show on her face). Almost unconsciously it seemed, Peter’s hands drifted to the collar around his neck.

“It’s been almost a month, since I started wearing this.” He said finally broaching the subject that had been on both their minds.

“And…how do you feel about it?” About us.

“It still feels different, but it’s…comfortable now. Even if it’s just for show.”

“It doesn’t have to be; just for show, I mean. It could be more than that.”

“I want that, Gwen.” Peter said and for a moment Gwen could see an intense longing in his eyes but then the look flickered and  
he seemed lost, “”But I just don’t know if---there’s a still a part of me that’s afraid. But I want this. I want you.”

“Hey,”Gwen murmured, bringing up a hand tor stroke his cheek, “I told you I wanted us to do this right. So before we do anything, we need to talk about this.”

“What do we need to talk about?” Peter asked.

“Well, if we’re serious about this we need to set boundaries and find out what we each want . I’m…guessing that what you wanted wasn’t very important to Amy.”

“No.” Peter said with a bitter laugh and Gwen felt him withdraw into himself slightly.

“It does to me. So tell me, what do you want, what do you need, as a sub?”

“I---I’m not sure that I really know”

“Ok, that’s fine. Let’s start with do’s and don’ts. What are the things you know you don’t like.”

Peter let his eyes fall for a moment while he thought. When he spoke again he still didn’t look at her.

“ I---I don’t like having to do anything in front of people. Amy…liked to invite her friend over and I hated having to---do things in front of them.”

“Ok. That’s good to know. I’m not an exhibitionist either so we’re on the same page,” Gwen replied, continuing to brush her thumb back and forth across the side of his face, “Whatever we do together is private. What else?”

Peter gulped, “I’m not into a lot of pain, no…blood or needles, nothing too extreme. I like,” she felt his cheeks heat, “I like being spanked and I like biting and scratching but not much else. I like having my hands tied but nothing else, especially my ankles.”  
“Understood. This is good, it’s a starting point and we can work from here. Did you have a safeword before?”

“No.” Peter said. Gwen felt a white hot bolt of anger raced through her but she pushed it down. Now wasn’t the time. 

“Well under my roof ‘no’ and ‘stop’ always work, but I like to have a safeword too. We could pick one or we could use the tried and true red for stop, yellow for slow down and green for go.”

“That sounds good.” Peter answered, and she could feel some of the tension leak out of him. When he looked back up at her there was an altogether much more heated look in his eyes, although it was still tentative.

“What do you like?” he asked.

Even though she had let glimpses of it slip through before, this was the first time she had really felt her dominant side come out in full around Peter. She felt it rush through her now like an electric shock.

“A lot of things,” she said, smiling, “I like giving a good spanking and leaving a few hickies, I like a partner who gives good head and doesn’t mind getting down on his or her knees to do it. Overall I want…devotion. I don’t need big gestures, I just want a kind of quiet reverence. I don’t need to show you off to anyone, I don’t need to dress you up in a gaudy collar. Because I’ll know you’re mine by the look in your eyes.”

Peter stared at her like a deer in headlights, mesmerized, and she had to admit she wasn’t completely unaffected. 

“But,” she said, breaking the silence, “There is nothing that I want so much that I wouldn’t stop if you said no or used your  
safeword. Do you understand?”

Peter nodded.

“And I still want to take this slow.” Gwen continued, backing away from Peter even though there was a part of her that wanted to do quite the opposite. “I have an idea. Stay here.”

Gwen retreated to her bedroom and rifled through the toy drawer until she found what she was looking for and clutched it behind her back as she returned to the couch.

“For now, you’ll be my service sub, until we both…get back into the swing of things,” and that covered none of what she wanted to say and nothing of what she felt for Peter but it would have to do. “And,” she added, “you’ll wear this.”

She held out a metal cock cage, along with a small lock and key. 

“I’ll give you the key to take it off at night. And when the time is right, you can ask me to take it off for good. Safeword?”

It took a moment for Peter to react, to realize what she was asking.

“Green.” He said and took the cage from her.  
\------------------------------------------  
They started out slowly with little tasks. Peter would do to the dishes after dinner as she sat at the breakfast bar and watched, occasionally chatting about her day. Peter wouldn’t say much, he seemed to fall into a soothing rhythm as he washed and dried; but he would nod and chuckle every once in a while to show he was still listening. The same thing happened when she had him fold her laundry. He would sit on the floor in front of the couch, leaning back between her legs as he sorted her clothes into neat piles, a look of calm on his face. After he was done he would stay seated between her legs and she could run her fingers through his hair; he would make soft appreciative sounds and once he leant back so that his face was tilted toward her and she bent down to kiss him. Their first kiss. 

From there things progessed to foot massages after work. Peter would sit at one end of the couch with Gwen’s feet in his lap, rubbing at all the tender spots that had cropped up from a long day on her feet in the lab. Gwen would let her head fall back against the arm of the couch and relax, letting the gentle pressure of Peter’s long, graceful fingers sooth her. And since, occasionally, Peter would wander up to her ankles or her calves to push away the tension there, it only made sense that one day Gwen would turn around and have Peter rub away the tension in her shoulders, her arms her hands(and hadn’t that felt kind of weird but also wonderful, his fingers tracing over her palm and the fleshy spot between her thumb and forefinger), as well as her legs and her thighs(and that had felt dangerous in the most delicious way) She began to look forward to the simple touch of Peter’s hands and the look of quiet concentration that he got on his face as he took away the stress of the day.

When she called Peter to the bathroom one Saturday evening while she was soaking in the bath she knew that this had long ago gone from simple service submission to a long slow tease for both of them. All in all they had lasted a little over two weeks.  
Peter entered the bathroom and stopped short when he saw her. She suppressed a shiver as she felt his gaze on her. 

“Shut the door and take your shirt off. Wouldn’t want to get it wet.”

Peter followed her orders without taking his eyes off her and then knelt down by the edge of the tub. 

“Grab that bottle of shampoo and wash my hair.” Gwen said. 

Peter did as he was told, squirting a dollop of the fruity smelling liquid into his palm and tentatively began rubbing it into Gwen’s hair. His fingers were warm and gentle against her scalp casuing her to let out a deep sigh of satisfaction as he worked them from her forehead all the way to the base of her neck. He knelt behind her and she could feel his breath on her warm wet skin. Gwen closed her eyes and listened to the dripping of water and the heightened beat of her own heart. When Peter was done she dipped her head underneath the water to get rid of the suds. When she emerged she pointed peter towards a wash cloth and a bottle of her favorite body wash. 

Peter shifted to the side of the tub and when Gwen lifted a leg up out of the water with a small smile, began to wash her. He made his way up her calf and all the way down her thigh and then repeated the process with her other leg. He smoothed the cloth over her arms, tickling the delicate insides of her wrists and elbows, before he made his way up to her shoulders. He dipped across her collarbone and then lower over her chest until he reached her breasts. She felt her nipples pebble as he cupped her breasts with both of his hands. He lingered only for a moment and then moved down to her belly. When he reached her hips, he looked up at her uncertainly. She reached down to take a hold of his hand.

“Safeword?”

Peter took a deep breath before saying, “Green.”

“Good. Help me out of here.”

Peter offered her his arm and helped pull her out of the warm water, wrapping her in a towel. 

“Go and kneel in front of my bed, and take these off,” she said, reaching out a hand to tug at the waistband of his pants and underwear, “I’ll be right there.”

Peter went out the door and Gwen toweled herself dry, taking her time, smiling softly to herself. She could feel her body humming with arousal but also hope: although Peter seemed hesitant she could tell he wanted this. 

She threw the towel on the floor and stepped into her bedroom where she found Peter on his knees in front of her bed with his hands behind his back. If was the first time she had seen him completely naked and she took a moment to appreciate the view. His long limbs were lightly muscled, with only a light scattering of hair on his chest and a thin trail leading down to his cock which was flushed and red inside it’s cage. And for such a relatively skinny guy he had the lushest, most curvy bum she had ever seen. Gwen bit her lip: he was gorgeous. 

“Good boy.” She said as she walked over to Peter. He dipped his head bashfully, blushing at her praise. Well, that wouldn’t do. She bent slightly to tilt his chin up before pressing her lips to his. She tugged briefly on his collar as she nipped at his bottom lip and then withdrew. 

“Don’t worry, we’re just gonna play.” She whispered against his mouth, “Stay here and don’t move until I tell you. You can speak.”

“What…what should I call you?” Peter asked and Gwen realized that that was one of the only things they hadn’t talked about. 

“Just Gwen. I like the way you say my name.”

Gwen gave him another quick kiss before backing away and laying down on her bed. She stretched out, and bent her knees so her feet rested flat on the edge of the bed. She could feel that she was already wet and knowing that Peter could see it made her heartbeat pick up. She brought her hands up to her breasts, squeezing them gently; when she finally took a hard nipple between her fingers she sighed. She tugged at each of them in turn and then skimmed her hand down over her stomach towards the throbbing between her thighs. 

When her fingers met warmth and wetness she heard Peter give a whimper and the sound made her buck against her hand. As she rubbed gently at her clit and lips, teasing, she raised her head to see Peter, his face flushed, his eyes glued on the movements of her hand, his lips glistening as though he had licked them while watching her. She moaned as she felt a surge of warmth between her legs. 

She teased herself for a little longer, circling her clit and occasionally dipping insider herself , until Peter, his breath coming fast, said,

“Please Gwen, can I…”

She stopped for a moment, her hand resting against the top of herself. 

“What do you want Peter?”

“I want to touch you.”

Gwen had barely nodded before Peter surged forward to the edge of the bed. He took a moment to brush a kiss on the inside of her thigh and then his mouth was on her. He lapped at her, tasting the wetness of her slit and groaned against her. She continued to rub her clit while he explored her with his tongue until he moved up to nose her hand out of the way and took over. He licked at the little nub with the flat of his tongue while he slipped a finger into her, slowly pushing inside. 

“Ughh, fuck Peter, that’s good…”Gwen gasped and he sped up at her the sound of her voice, sucking on her clit like he was trying to pull the pleasure out of her. Gwen took a moment to look down and what she saw was beautiful. Peter was taking her apart with a look of pure concentration and calm on his face, no hesitation, no fear. 

And then Peter slipped another finger insider her and found that perfect spot and curled his fingers and she let her head fall back, bucking up against his face. He did it again, and again and suddenly she was coming, murmuring his name, telling him how good he was, how well he’d pleased her. 

When the pleasure finally receded she could feel an unexpected wetness all over her thighs…

Gwen pushed herself up on her elbows only to see Peter still kneeling before the bed, his hands on either of her knees, looking up at her with a look of awe. And his face was glistening with her come. 

Gwen let out a brief hysterical giggle. Peter flashed a brief smile, but then his eyes fell and he , well, begged was the only word,

“Please, Gwen, take it off, let me come.”

It was a testament to the orgasm he’d given her that she’d completely forgotten about the cage. She rolled over and fumbled through her bedside table looking for the key. When she found it she hopped off the bed to kneel in front of him and undid the metal device. The sigh he gave was one of pure relief and Gwen leaned in to kiss him and catch it on her lips. He kissed her back hungrily and began stroking himself, letting out hot desperate sounds whenever their lips parted briefly. His cock was hard and leaking and before long he buried his face in the crook of Gwen’s neck and came in his hand, whispering nonsense against her skin.

As he caught his breath, Gwen stroked her fingers over the back of his neck, brushing against his collar. She stopped suddenly when she felt Peter’s body begin to shudder. She pulled back and tilted his face towards her to see tears in his eyes. 

“Peter,” Gwen said urgently, “Safeword? Talk to me, please.” Peter shook his head.

“Green. I’m fine, these are kind of good tears I guess. I’m just---it’s a little overwhelming. I thought…I thought maybe I’d never have something like this, that the part of me that could enjoy this, that could feel anything good with a dom, might have been gone or broken. But this, this was…so good” He promised and gave her a reassuring quirk of his lips. She kissed his forehead and when she came away from the kiss tasting herself, she couldn’t help but break into a fit of giggles.

“Sorry things got so…messy,” she laughed, “I haven’t cum like that in a long time.”

Peters face split into a beaming smile that, despite their recent activities, still managed to make Gwen’s stomach flip. 

“That was probably one of the hottest things that’s ever happened to me.” He said, with such earnestness that Gwen couldn’t help but giggle again. 

“Glad I could help,” she joked, getting to her feet, “But, I think I have an idea of how to make your night even better.” 

Which is how Peter and Gwen ended up finishing their carton of ice cream together, naked on her couch.


	5. I Need Company I Need Human Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, sorry this took so long, but i can't promise it won't happen again. Real life is always there. Alot of the chapters after this will be porn, but I may add a little more angst and plotyness if i feel like it. Chapter title is from The Twist by Frightened Rabbit

Gwen woke up the next morning to the feel of soft lips on her midsection. She blearily opened her eyes and looked down to see Peter pressing his lips to the flesh of her tummy. Gwen stretched and ran a hand through his hair.

“Good morning.” She said, her voice scratchy with sleep. Peter only responded by nipping at her stomach. Gwen jerked and giggled. Peter looked up at her.

“Are you ticklish?” he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“No, not at all.” As Peter raised one of his eyebrows skeptically Gwen decided she needed a distraction. She was inspired by the long stretch of Peter’s neck that she could see as he looked up at her; she flipped them over, straddled his hips and pressed her mouth to his neck. She bit down, making Peter gasp, and then sucked so that when she pulled back there was a gorgeous mark right above Peter’s collar.

“Still think I’m ticklish?”

“What?” Peter asked, clearly dazed.

They got up and took a shower together, and when they came out to get breakfast Gwen could see through the windows that this Sunday promised to be bright and sunny. Which gave Gwen an idea.  
\------------------------  
That afternoon found Gwen walking through Washington square park with Peter trailing close behind her carrying a picnic basket that was packed to the brim.

“What did you pack?” Peter asked, beginning to lift one side of the baskets lid. Gwen shooed his hand away.

“Not yet,” she said, “We have to find a spot first.” She had exiled Peter to his own room while she prepared her little surprise for the day, although it was nothing special.

They wandered around the park a little while longer, wading their way through the seas of people out enjoying the nice weather, until finally they found a spot underneath a tree that was relatively secluded. They sat down and after Peter looked at her questioningly and she nodded with a smile, he flung open the basket. She was glad to see that his appetite was getting better every day. He unloaded the contents of the basket: a plaid blanket which he helped Gwen spread out on the ground, a couple of simple sandwiches, some potato chips, two bottles of lemonade and, carefully packaged in a Tupperware container…

“Crepes!” Peter chuckled.

“With nutella.” Gwen chuckled, “I remembered how much you seemed to like them.”

They sat back against a tree and ate, trading anecdotes about their weeks. When Peter finished, licking nutella off his fingers, he laid down with his head in Gwen’s lap. Gwen smiled: he was the picture of contented submission, his throat and stomach exposed, his face pressed into Gwen’s hips. Her heart fluttered momentarily. She wished that she could give this too him all the time. 

She reached down and ran her fingers over his collar.

“This is still okay?” she asked.

“Yeah. I like it. It’s—“ he stopped to look at the people passing them by, “It’s like whenever I go out you’re with me.”  
He looked up at her with those big beautiful brown eyes and damn it there was that flutter again. 

Their afternoon was interrupted when the dark storm clouds suddenly blew in. As they made their way out of the park it began to drizzle and Gwen reached out to grab Peter’s hand so she wouldn’t loose him in the crowd, but she felt him stop short. When she looked back she saw a look of pure horror on his face; a visceral look, wild and animal.

“Peter what’s—"

“Amy…”

Gwen looked to where Peter’s gaze was glued and saw a woman standing with her back to them. A flood of emotions hit her all at once but the one that rose the to the forefront like a roaring lion was pure unadulterated anger. It was more than anger, it was fury and rage a primal need to lash out. She wasn’t proud of it; Peter wasn’t some helpless damsel in distress. She took a breath.  
“Peter…we can go, we can just go…”

But Peter seemed to be in a trance. They stood in the rain, Peter’s eyes on moving, Gwen clutching his hand afraid that he might bolt or on the other hand that he might attack. She felt like she was holding her breath until the figure turned….

And Peter deflated. There was no other word for it. All the fear and adrenaline and caught breath seemed to rush out of him all at once.

“It’s…it’s not her. I’m sorry I saw her out of the corner of my eye and it just look so much…”

Gwen could see him shutting down, watched as, before her eyes, he began to resemble more and more the Peter that had turned up on her doorstep little more than a month ago. 

“Peter, let’s go home.”

Peter nodded. As the rode the subway to Gwen’s apartment he remained deadly still. Occasinally his gaze flitted between their fellow passengers but she could tell he didn’t see anything, didn’t take any of it in.

They got back home soaking wet; they both retreated to towel dry and change into fresh clothes and when Gwen emerged, Peter waylaid her in the hallway.

“Hey..” she murmured, reaching to brush her fingers over his.

 

“Gwen can we please, just…go sit on the couch.”

Gwen nodded. 

Peter had developed a favorite spot over the time they’d been living together. When Gwen sat on the couch watching T.V. after a long days work, Peter would with his feet pooled at one end and his head in her lap, his arms wrapped loosely around her hips and his face pressed to her stomach. He could sit like. that for hours and it had become their default position whenever either of them needed to relax.

They lay that way now, but Gwen could feel the tension in his body. She turned on the news, the volume low, just to ward off the silence. They sat that way for the rest of the afternoon, Gwen threading her fingers through his hair as he sat with his eyes closed, his face pressed intently against her. 

By the time the sun began to set, his body was looser and his breathing slower. Finally, he looked up at her. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. At all.”

“It was stupid of me to freak out like that.”

“No it wasn’t. I mean, when I thought it was her I kinda freaked out too. Although my reaction was more on the absolutely livid side of things.”

Peter’s eyebrows shot up.

“You freaked out---just for me.”

“Well, yeah---not that I don’t think—“

But Gwen was interrupted by Peter’s lips on hers. He pressed his mouth to hers desperately for a moment before bending his head and pressing sweet, sucking kisses to her neck.

“Peter, are you sure you’re ok?” Gwen asked, although with his mouth on the tender skin behind her ear it came out as more of a breathy moan than she had anticipated. Peter lifted his head.

“When…when I thought I saw her; that was a very scary sight. I want to replace it with something beautiful.” As he spoke he grasped Gwen’s hand and brought it up to his collar. Her fingers clutched at it reflexively, proof that he was safe, that he was hers, that he still wanted this. 

“Safeword?” she asked because she was a better safe than sorry type of girl.

Peter smiled, that true smile that spread across his entire face.

“Green.” He said, and damn since when did a simple color have the power to make her wet?

Peter continued to practically worship her neck and collarbone until she got an idea and tugged on his collar to pull him back. She pulled off her top and her bra and rearranged them so they were lying lengthwise on the couch, Peter hovering over her chest. She took hold of the collar and brought his head down until his lips were just above one of her nipples. 

Peter took the hint and started by flicking his tongue out, only letting the tip touch her. He did it again, and once more until Gwen tugged at his collar. Finally he engulfed the hard peak of flesh, his mouth warm and wet, closing around her. Gwen arched towards him and gave an approving moan.

“Mmmm, I love having my tits sucked. Keep going, and don’t stop until I tell you.”

Peter groaned against her and the vibrations went straight down between her legs. He continued to lavish attention on her breast, sucking it, tugging it flicking it with his tongue, biting at it with just the right amount of pressure. He took the other one between his fingers until he switched, lapping at the other one. Gwen hadn’t been lying: her nipples had always been amazing sensitive and she luxuriated in the surges of pleasure that headed straight to her core as Peter kept going and going.

After a while they started to get a little tender, just the right amount of pleasure and pain, so when Peter pulled back to blow across them, Gwen took advantage of the moment to bring him up for a kiss.

“God you’re good at that.” She breathed, “I think you deserve a reward for doing so well. But first, hop up and bring me a condom from the bathroom. And strip while you’re at it.”

As Peter obeyed with flattering quickness, Gwen took her pants and underwear off. When Peter came back, bearing a square foil packet and none of his clothes, Gwen pounced, reversing their positions and pinning him on the couch.

“ You look gorgeous like this,” she commented, letting her gaze roam over his lightly muscled chest and arms, his legs that seemed to go on for miles, “I want you like this all the time.” She growled, reaching down to stroke his hard cock. 

“Do you want me to ride you?” she asked. Peter only let out a whimper, his cock jumping. “Answer me.” She whispered in his ear.

“Yes. Please Gwen, I want that so badly.”

Gwen gave him another stroke before settling over him so his cock brushed against her wetness. She teased the both of them, running the head up and down her slit before she gave in, put the condom on and slid down onto him. 

Gwen loved being on top and Peter felt amazing as he pushed inside her. He was thin and long and slightly curved so that he pressed against her in just the right spots. She stayed still for a moment, basking in the feel of having him inside her. When she clenched herself around him briefly, Peter threw his head back, his hands flying up to grip the armrest.

“Talk to me Peter.” Gwen murmured.

“Ugh…Gwen you feel so good, god you feel perfect, please.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Gwen reached up and pinned his wrists against the arm of the couch, anchoring herself there as she began to move. She started out slow, sliding up and down, squeezing around the head of his cock before slipping him back inside. Then as he squirmed underneath her, pushing up into her, she saw the mark she had bitten onto his neck that morning. With a pleased moan she sped up as a ruge of lust hit her and leant down to mouth at the mark. As she did, her oversensitive nipples brushed against his chest and the pleasure shot between her thighs. She shifted Peter’s wrists into her left hand so she could reach down with her right and circle her clit, but before she could, Peter stopped her.

“No, let me please, please let me make you come Gwen.”

Gwen let his wrists go and he reached down between them, rubbing at her clit. His fingers felt amazing and she gave a few last long thrusts of her hips and came. As she came down she locked eyes with Peter and realized he was waiting….

“Come.”

He pushed up into her once more and obeyed. He pulled out of her slowly and tried to turn them so they could cuddle, but that ended up being an exercise in bumping body part.

“Bed?” he asked, his face still flushed and his breath still coming fast. Gwen laughed and stood, pulling him by the hand until they both plopped down on her bed. Gwen lay on her back with Peter’s arms wrapped around her waist and his face pressed into her neck.

“You really like that.” Gwen observed.

“What?” Peter asked.

“Nuzzling me, pressing into me, like you do with my stomach when we’re on the couch. You do it a lot.”

“Is that a bad thing?” he replied and Gwen hated the unsure look in his eyes and the fact that pulled away from her. She shook her head and guided him back to the crook of her neck.

“Exactly the opposite. I’m just curious why you like it so much.”

Peter shrugged.

“It just nice. I can…shut out the world. And all I can feel and smell is skin and warmth. And you.”


	6. Girls, Rock Your Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Blah blah, sorry this is so late, blah lbah excuses, blah school, blah blah real life, self betad blah blah. Also i was sick over the weekend. Whatever. Onwards!
> 
> This is porn! Pornyporny porn. And short compared to some of the other chapters. So enjoy! The title is from Come on Feel the Noise by Slade
> 
> Edit: so this is gonna be the last chapter for no. I may add another last one, but right now i'm just too busy:( thanks so much for the kudos and stuff<3

After moving in with Gwen Peter had started to feel many things again, things that he had though might have been long dead. Excitement was one of those things he hadn’t felt in a long time. The kind of excitement that came with no strings attatched, pure and unadulterated. He was feeling that excitment now.

And all because Gwen was wearing a dress. 

Gwen didn’t wear dresses often. Working at the lab didn’t leave a lot of room for fashion. But today had been a light workday and Peter had stepped out of the shower in the morning to see her in a beautiful blue a-line number that set off her light blond hair and fair skin perfectly. He’d barely had time to stare a little and then kiss her before she’d been out the door. But not before he;d seen the smile on her face. Because she’d known that she’d given him something to think about for the rest of the day.  
Because Peter had quickly learned that when Gwen did wear the occasional dress it was because she wanted to get eaten out. Not that she couldn’t get that any time, and not that Peter didn’t go down on her enthusiastically on a frequent basis no matter what she wore. But Peter knew she took a special pleasure in being able to sit back, spread her legs and have her sub bury his head underneath her skirt and taste her. It was getting so that Peter had an almost embarrassingly pavlovian response to Gwen in a dress. And for the rest of the day the promise of that dress followed him around tugging at his thoughts and sending shivers down his spine as he anticipated the feel of her thighs wrapped around his shoulders. More than once his hand wandered to his collar wondering if she would grab it as he was on his knees for her, urging him forward. 

As they sat down to dinner that night Peter marveled at the way his heart beat, not in fear and anxiety, but in anticipation. We ate quickly and downed his glass of wine in one gulp. He noticed Gwen’s gaze flicker up to him, but she remained concentrated on her food, teasing both of them. 

Finally Peter abandoned all pretense of control. In the blink of an eye he ducked underneath the dinning table and gently pushed Gwen’s legs apart so he could mouth at the inside of her thigh. 

“Peter” Gwen gasped, a combination of surprise and arousal. She reached down and Peter almost let out a whimper when he felt her grip the collar at the back of his neck….

…But instead of pulling him to her, she pulled him away, pushing her chair back slightly so she could gaze down at him. The look on her face was an odd combination of amusement and sterness. Like someone scolding a wayward puppy. 

“I didn’t tell you you could do that.” She said, her commanding tone softened by the desire he knew she felt as strongly as him. 

“I’m sorry Gwen. It’s just…I’ve been thinking about this all day. Please, please—“ he breathed into the soft flesh of her thigh. Gwen leant down and kissed him on the forehead.

“You always beg to beautifully. I think you’ve given me a better idea. Do you trust me?”

“Yes”. Peter answered and it was gloriously, wonderfully true. 

Gwen stood up and gestured for him to follow her. 

“Strip and lay down on the bed.” Gwen said once they were in her room. Once he was naked Peter lay face down on the. He could hear Gwen rifling through a drawer behind him. He craned his head and looked behind him and saw that Gwen had stripped and she was standing at the end of the bed with a small butt plug in one hand and a vibrator in the other. 

“This one’s for me.” She said, laying the vibrator down in the bed. She took a bottle of lube out of the bedside table and moved in behind Peter, her body curving around his as he naturally arched up against her.  
“Have you ever used one of these?” she asked, holding up the plug for his inspection

“No.” Peter admits, “Only fingers…”

“That’s fine, we’ll start off slow. Remember your safewords.”

“Green.” Peter says in answer. 

Gwen smiled against his neck. After a few moments, Peter felt a slick finger sliding between his cheeks. He let out a breath as it circled his hole, teasing and pushing gently into him. She moved her finger inside him, stroking just shy of his prostate before pulling out and slipping another finger alongside the first. He felt stretched and he pushed back against the pressure with a luxurious bend of his back. Gwen continued to move her fingers inside of him,scissoring her fingers slightly before pulling them out. Peter whined.

“I've got you.” Gwen murmured. 

Peter felt the press of silicone and it pushed him open, just a little bit wider than Gwens fingers. Gwen slid it into him until the flared base rested against him. Then she back away and he could feel her shifting on the bed as she knelt behind him. She caressed one of his arse cheeks and said,

“This isn’t a punishment. I’m just reminding you how good it feels when I’m in charge.” And then she brought her hand down in a hard smack.

For a moment Peter was afraid that she had gone too far, that the miracles Gwen had helped him perform in hoping again, had finally failed. But at the last moment, before she took her hand away, she cupped his cheek, lovingly, as though she were trying to hold that beautiful sting there for a moment longer. And Peter groaned. After a moment, she did it again, and the force of it jolted the plug inside him as he clenched around it.

“Is it good, Peter?” she asked, and spanked him again.

“Ughhh—yes, yes, ahh Gwen it’s good, it feels fucking amaz---ughh” he was cut off by another strike. 

“You like it?”

“Yes” Peter gasped out. 

“Thank me.”

“Aahh, thank you Gwen, it’s so good, thank you----”

Gwen continued and by the time she landed her last smack Peter’s cheeks were warm and he was sure they were glowing pink. The butt plug was still nestled inside him and he was rock hard, precum dripping onto the sheets.

“Make yourself come.” Gwen commanded, settling over him again and licking at a mark she had left no his neck earlier this week.  
Peter didn’t need to be told twice. He reached down and began to stroke himself, hard and fast, needing the relief. He could feel that he was on the edge and he moved his hand faster and faster until he felt Gwen reach behind him and stroke his tender arse and the echo of pain made him cum, thrusting into the circle of his own hand.

He slumped forward, letting his heartbeat slow. He could feel Gwen’s quick breath on the back of his neck and while he came down she moved to lay beside him, the vibrator she had gotten out earlier in her hand.

“Can I?” Peter breathed, laying a hand on the toy

“Of course.” Gwen said smiling. 

Peter started off slowly, turning the vibrator on to a medium level and running it up and down her slit. Gwen moaned and spread her legs wider as he teased her. He circled her hole, never quite dipping inside before he pressed the thrumming head of the toy against her clit. She was already soaking wet and the vibe was slick with it. 

Peter couldn’t’ resist. He pulled the toy away from her and sucked in the head, lapping at it, wanting the taste of Gwen. He heard Gwen make a stangled noise above him.

“I’m sorry Gwen. I didn’t ask permission.” Peter said, and he almost couldn’t believe the playfulness in his own voice. Gwen’s chuckle was laced with just the tiniest bit of desperation when she replied,

“I’ll forgive it, for now, as long as you get back to work. Make me come.”

Peter slicked the toy up with a little bit of lube before getting back to work, finally slipping inside her. He moved it in and out of her, making sure to graze her clit every time it slammed home. Soon Gwen was panting and reaching down to wrap her hand around his wrist to speed him up as much to anchor herself. Peter stretched up sucked on her nipple, flicking his tongue against it and she was coming, thrusting against the toy inside her and against his mouth on her breast. He can’t help a swell of pride and pleasure at making her orgasm.

He turns the toy off and pulls it out gently, laying it on the bedside table to be washed later. It’s only now that he realizes that the plug is still inside him. He blushes slightly as he reaches behind himself and slowly tugs it out, stifling a whimper as he clenches around emptiness. Gwen giggles as he places it next to the vibe.

“Sorry about that. I got kinda distracted. Was it good?” she asks.

“More than good.” Peter says, settling against her, his face pressed against her shoulder. They lay together for a while in post-coital contentment, peacefully letting the endorphins run their course until…

“Was that your stomach?” Gwen asked in slight disbelief. Peter looked at her bashfully, biting his lip.

“I may have been too busy fantasizing during dinner to acutally have really…you know..eaten that much.” Gwen clearly finds this hilarious as she convulses in with laughter, her body curling in on itself.

“You were too busy thinking about eating me!” Gwen puns and seems very proud of herself. Petere tries to glare at her but fails when his stomach gives out another impressive gurgle of hunger. 

“I guess we have no choice but to have another session of Late Night Naked Ice Cream.” Gwen says once her laughter has subsided. 

“Yes. No choice. Our lives are hard.” Peter agrees


End file.
